Monty Pig
Monty Pig used to be Peppa's older sibling, but he ran away and had his DNA changed to where he's a cousin of Rebecca Rabbit. He always wears headphones and usually honors his music over the world. Despite being a Pig, he hates jumping in muddy puddles. He says he doesn't want his headphones to get all dirty. He also loves to break the fourth wall. Being a generally unhappy person, he usually complains to the narrator about how he's worse animated than most of the other characters. In upcoming episodes (TBA), Monty sneaks into the Peppa Office and makes everyone else even worse animated than him so he can rule the world. "Monty Pig: I promise I'll let you be well-animated again if you listen to Linkin Park for the rest of your live. Rebecca Rabbit: No way! I only listen to carrot rock!" Looks You can definitely see that he was previously a Pig by his face. However, you can barely tell other than that because he squeaks like a rabbit hence the DNA change. He wears a green shirt with a Linkin Park logo on it. He's usually frowning. He wears a rainbow swimsuit that covers the bottom half of his torso. Personality Before he ran away at age 10, he was a happy, energetic kid. After he bought his apartment in New Pig City, he became more and more sarcastic. At age 12, he started listening to more music which led to his current ego. He spends a lot of time in front of a tablet or computer. Usually if you can see his screen, he is playing Pou or The Simpsons: Tapped Out. He also loves kittens and adopted one despite his brother's allergy. He just said, "Just take Benedryl every day. It's not like it shuts down your organs or anything." Activity * Music: He is only seen with no headphones at Playgroup. Actually, I take that back. He sneaks them there, too. * Playgroup: Monty put himself in Playgroup despite being too old, because it's "fun". He says he's been since he was George's age. * '''Secondary Playgroup: '''He also attends a playgroup for older people on Sunday mornings. * '''Screen time: '''Either his tablet or his computer. * '''Visiting Relatives: '''He still keeps in touch with both The Pigs and The Rabbits. * '''Breaking the Fourth Wall: '''He complains to the narrator about his horrid animation. He mentions TV Tropes sometimes and how he wants to make his own TV show. He DOES, however have one, called The Monty Pig Show. Most-times he even interacts with the audience just to talk to somebody other than Tyson at home, or when he needs help. Trivia * He reveals that Chloe Pig's not actually genetically a Pig. This is because Monty has a minor crush on her. * He also has had countless minor crushes, and he mentions having had major crushes before. In Season 3 of his TV show, however, the creators have mentioned that Monty will fall in love. * He is an agnostic. In fact, he joined secondary playgroup mostly to avoid church. * Monty has mentioned that he wants his show to last longer than The Simpsons. * He is the Peppaverse counterpart of Ponty Mork. Category:The Monty Pig Show Category:Fictional Television Shows Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Blech Category:Why Is There a Category Called Blech